A merge conveyor can be inserted into a conveyor system to facilitate movement of cargo to or from a conveyor line. Conventional merge conveyors suffer from any of a variety of design deficiencies. For example, some conventional merge conveyors are not compactly configured, and accordingly require excessive floor space and/or engineering for installation into a conveyor system. Also, some conventional merge conveyors, due to their specific belt travel configurations, are unable to accommodate use of an endless belt having a tacky or sticky side (often called a “cover surface” or a “cover belt”), whereby such an endless belt can provide certain advantages with respect to transportation of certain cargo and improved friction qualities at the drive pulley. Furthermore, the tension of the endless belt present on some conventional merge conveyors cannot be easily adjusted, which can accordingly present significant maintenance inefficiencies. Accordingly, there is a need for a merge conveyor which resolves one or more of these and/or other deficiencies of conventional merge conveyors.